


Nothing Kills This Love

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [15]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexy, Sexy Times, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Just a few fluffy, sexy poses!Title borrowed from the perfect Stucky song, "Nothing Kills This Love" by 5Revolt (lyrics below).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FO_hV7s7iM
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Nothing Kills This Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/51004812612/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/51004813037/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/51003998328/in/dateposted-public/)

Let them talk all they want and see their anger through  
At what they couldn't achieve  
In what they see in me and you  
As long as we are under the covers  
Let them all devour each other

Nothing kills this love that I hold dear for you  
Nothing kills this love  
Nothing kills this love

If I could get you alone I could reveal everything  
Thought collection conquers the hearts  
We feel the crown and its warming sting  
As long as we are under the covers  
Let them all devour each other

Nothing kills this love that I hold dear for you  
Nothing kills this love  
Nothing kills this love


End file.
